


back alley girl

by Iru101



Category: Original Work
Genre: Big Breasts, Cervix Penetration, Corruption, Creampie, F/M, Hentai, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Mind Break, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex, defloration, emotionless sex, ugly bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iru101/pseuds/Iru101
Summary: this is the tale of Uchida Miyuki, and how she fights monsters at the backalley.....and having to deal with a stinky old man who's been "meddling" with her family for generations.....
Relationships: Older Man/Younger Woman - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ugly bastards are the most powerful creature in the world

Chapter 1 : the Beginning 

Uchida Miyuki.

She is a very strange,distant and silent highschool girl at 000 high.  
At school, she is known as a loner who never made friends(and never succeed in making friends)  
she would usually stays alone on her class, sitting at her desk staring outside the windows. As she never even talked to anyone.  
Her classmates never approached her, nor they even acknowledge her existence.  
but that doesn’t mean she looks too hideous for one to stare at.  
From her appearance,she is a very good looking young woman. She has a very long black hair, tied into a simple ponytail and decorated with a white bandana, her eyes is a very bright colored lime green, on top of her school uniform,she wears a light pink jacket, and last but not least, a pair of thigh high socks.  
from her physical features, she even looks sexy. Her slim and curvy body combined with her F cup breasts and her thick thighs and ass is an eye candy to any boys.  
From the outside, she’s a really normal girl. However, unknown to others, Miyuki hides a dark side of her, only known to a few people…..

Schooltime has ended once more.

Miyuki finally packed up her stuffs and leaves her class. She walked outside her school and into the roads.  
and then into the streetsides.  
and then into the suburbs.  
And into the back alley gangs.

Miyuki stood in the middle of the back gang. Her face stays neutral.

“I know you’re here. Come out,fiend”she spoke out in a menacing tone.

yes, this is Miyuki’s dark side.  
while Miyuki always remains as an extremely silent and introverted highschool girl, in truth, she is a monster hunter.  
Or,at least she follows the tradition of her family, as her mother was a monster hunter too.  
And then, something slowly starts to creep out from the dark corners, Miyuki pulls out her knife.  
Before the creature has the chance to attack, Miyuki throws her knife towards the thing. She accurately stabs the creature in its weak spot.  
The creature wails in agony, before it is dying,it waddles and stumbles across the back alleys, revealing its true form.  
The creature is a half humanoid monstrosity,half of it looks like a woman, but the other half is a fleshy amorphous tentacle blob. It fell down in front of Miyuki, dead.  
The corpse of the creature is slowly disintegrating, and what’s only left is Miyuki’s knife that she throws at the creature.  
Miyuki picked up her knife, and then puts it back on her pocket.

“target annihilated” Miyuki murmured to herself emotionlessly.  
Ever since Miyuki is born, she is unable to make expressions due to her having a stiff face, and an insensitive heart. 

'ah,maybe I should go home now' she thought to herself.

Before she could even go home,suddenly,someone grabbed her by the shoulder.

“oi,missy….care to play with us for a while~?”a deep voice calls her out. Miyuki assumed that this voice belongs to a middle aged man.  
Miyuki already predicted this coming. However,she is unable to budge.

There is a law in her family, a code of arms saying that a hunter mustn’t attack another human, even if they’re hostile to them.

Miyuki looked behind her, what she’s assuming is true. A fat, ugly middle aged man. Somehow his face feels familiar around Miyuki.  
Miyuki looked down at the man,there is a bulge in his pants.

“ah….”

Suddenly, the man pinned Miyuki down before she can react.

“what are you-“Miyuki tries to reply,however, in an instant, the man ripped off her panties from her and spreads her legs as wide as possible. Revealing her fresh, tiny, virgin pussy.

Against this man, Miyuki is defenseless.

“oho~as expected from Sana’s daughter….buhihihi….”the old man chuckled. “all of you Uchida women really are the best~!”  
Miyuki is surprised as soon as the disgusting old man mentioned her mother’s name. she didn’t know who he was, yet, he knew who her mother is.

Miyuki suddenly felt a strange tingling sensation, the man didn’t touch her body, yet she felt it. A strange,yet pleasurable tingling sensation.  
Miyuki loves this sensation, yet is also confused at the same time. 

The old man smirked. 

“lets have some REAL fun now,shall us?”he says before sticking his long tongue into Miyuki’s soft and tender virgin pussy.

Miyuki felt another wave of tingling sensation, this time, stronger.  
Her extremely sensitive pussy immediately became wet from just being licked by the middle aged man. Yet, her face expression didn’t change. Instead she starts to blush hard while breathing heavily.  
The man’s tongue wriggles and twirls within Miyuki’s oversensitive virgin pussy, hitting all of her sensitive spots. The man is tenderizing her pussy, preparing it for later uses.  
The old man’s tongue then hits Miyuki’s hymen. Miyuki’s most sensitive spot yet. He licked around the extremely fragile hymen, careful not to rip it apart.

And then, Miyuki unexpectedly cums. She has been pushed towards her limit.

She squirts out a large amount of love juice, her entire body convulses in pleasure, yet her face stays straight, only blushing and breathing heavily.

The old man inserts his middle finger carefully into Miyuki’s tenderized extremely wet virgin pussy. Miyuki’s body once more trembles violently upon the finger’s insertion.  
“ah,ah….yes….yes….your body is ready,isn’t it?”he spoke out in a calm, yet ominous manner as he pulls out his finger and pulls down his pants, revealing a long 22 inch thick penis, pulsating and dripping with precum. Despite being just a disgusting old man, his dick is throbbing with vigor.

Still being pinned down, legs spread wide, and having her pussy being spread like a blooming flower, Miyuki can’t do anything but to drown in further pleasure.  
“buhihihi~ I still remember deflowering Sana with this dick…..now then, Sana’s daughter….it is your turn”

The man rubbed his big dick on Miyuki’s overly sensitive pussy, with each strike he hits Miyuki’s sensitive clitoris. Her vagina throbs as it spits out even more love juices, it seems like it craves for insertion anytime.  
Miyuki remembers at least today is her safe day. She is not ovulating today,so its fine if he came inside of her.

The man lifts his thick cock into Miyuki’s waiting pussy, adjusting its tip upon Miyuki’s entrance. Upon it,her hole immediately attaches itself on the man’s strong shaft, seemingly trying to suck he dick to enter her pussy.

“it seems like your pussy wants me so much,huh??what a naughty, perverted whore you are….!!”the man grunted as he slowly starts to insert his dick inside of the tightness of Miyuki’s tender, soft and wet virgin pussy. 

At first, the whole shaft enters Miyuki’s pussy,it didn’t broke any of her hymen yet, just touching it.  
Miyuki gasps in pleasure as she starts to melt and drown in pleasure.

And then, the man pulls out. But, before he can pull out completely,he thrusts his mighty cock inside of Miyuki, slamming all way through penetrating her cervix.  
Blood leaks out from Miyuki’s petite pussy, signaling she is no longer a virgin. The pain of being deflowered plus the insertion of the man’s humongous cock made Miyuki to convulse in pleasure.

Miyuki has an extremely tight pussy, as expected of a virgin who never masturbated her entire life.  
“ha….aah…”Miyuki gasped for a breath as the man presses his cock deeply inside of Miyuki, balls deep. Even without movement, Miyuki already felt so much pleasure that she thinks she’s about to faint.

'who is this man?? Why did he knew my mother’s name….and…..why does my body feels good?' she thought to herself between waves of pleasure.  
Then,the man began pounding the hell out of Miyuki’s deflowered extremely tight pussy violently with his gigantic cock. 

With his cock, the ugly old man starts to dominate Miyuki’s well developed body. Miyuki breathes heavily while the old man is pounding her deflowered tight pussy aggressively , love juices starts to fly everywhere. Miyuki’s vagina walls is tightly coiling the old man thick god-like cock as her cervix greedily sucks the old man’s shaft into her womb. Her body likes this,but Miyuki herself is confused.  
Her pussy is throbbing as the old man spreads her legs even wider. fucking her pussy aggressively in a mating press position. 

"NGUUUUH~!!!! this feeling of deflowering a young girl's pussy is always addictive!!! virgin pussies are the best!!" the old man grunted as he slams his cock hard and fast inside of Miyuki. 

Miyuki cums so much that she has lost track on how many times she cums, however, her face always stays blank.

the old man's cock is asserting its dominance upon Miyuki, molding her freshly deflowered tight pussy to fit the shape of its cock. forcing her body to remember its shape, burning the sensation of the old man's superior cock into her mind, forcing her to remember the pleasurable experience that is the old man's cock. with each stroke and each thrusts the man already marked Miyuki as his property.  
the amount of love juice spraying out from Miyuki made it seems like Miyuki could fill a fish tank with all of the love juice she squirts out.

after two hours, Miyuki, while being dominated by the old man, feels something inside of her.   
the old man's dick is throbbing.  
he is about to cum.

"nghooo~!!accept my cum like your slutty mother!!!"the old man yelled,thrusting really hard into Miyuki.

....and he shoots up his load inside of her.

two and a half gallon worth of cum inside of Miyuki.  
Miyuki's eyes widen as her small womb is being pumped full by the old man's thick, rich, fertile and superior semen. the semen inside expands her womb, filling her to the brim.  
Miyuki feels like she's exploding. her entire body convulses in pleasure and finally explodes in a form of a chaotic orgasm.   
some semen leaks out from Miyuki's tight penetrated pussy and is mixed with all of the love juice she squirted.

the old man smirked slyly as he licked Miyuki's neck in a creepy manner.

despite already overflowing her womb with his semen,the old man still sticks his dick inside of Miyuki for an hour. to imprint the mark of his gigantic penis inside of her.

finally, he pulls out. and cum starts to spray out like waterfall. Miyuki is already unconscious at this point.

the old man,properly dressed, smirked at the unconscious Miyuki who has her deflowered pussy leak out a massive amount of cum while her unconscious body is still convulsing in pleasure.

"thank you for once again letting me to use your pussy, Uchida. i, Totou, is honored" the old man utters out with a sly smirk"however....this isn't over for you.....yet"  
that was his last words before he walks away, leaving Miyuki unconscious, her naked, deflowered pussy exposed, her cervix stretched out and ravaged, and her womb....filled to the brim with the cum of a superior being.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miyuki wakes up the next day in her bed, not realizing what happens to her last night...

Chapter 2 : the Lust Awakens

the next day, Miyuki wakes up in her room, laying in her bed. fully clothed in her school uniform. her body seems to be clean.   
Miyuki is absolutely confused on what is going on to her. she didn't know what happened to her yesterday.   
the only thing she knows is that when she wakes up, her lower half felt a strange tingling sensation. 

she stood up from her bed and walks her way out from her small house and to her school.  
unknowingly,something has already awakens inside of Miyuki, ever since that fateful meeting.

____

nothing special happens at school for Miyuki, as usual.   
she didn't feel anything strange at school, not even the strange sensation.

once again,Miyuki went to the same place she went to yesterday after schooltime has ended.   
and once again, Miyuki exterminates the monsters she spots at the backalley. she is always successful in her missions.   
today, Miyuki has slayed 13 different monsters, and now,she stood leaning against the wall. 

Miyuki felt that same strange tingling sensation on her lower half that she felt that morning. this time its a stronger feeling.  
Miyuki grinds against her crotch, to try to appease this feeling.  
it only gets stronger.   
the iressistable feeling made Miyuki to drop on the ground, legs spread wide. she realized her panties is soaked very wet. 

"oh my??what's this??"  
a familiar voice calls Miyuki out.  
Miyuki froze, but then, she saw a familiar figure standing in front of her.  
its the fat disgusting old man she saw yesterday, the one who stole her virginity.

the old man smirked.  
"its been one day since we last met....and now you're a complete slut,huh??"he sneered menacingly at Miyuki. Miyuki only stays silent.

her pussy is throbbing in lust the moment she saw the fat old man.

"buhihihi~what a surprise...."he suddenly rips off Miyuki's panties away from her,and lifts her body on air,flipping her so that she faces away from him and unzips his pants, revealing his huge,thick,pillar like penis, pressing against Miyuki's naked, defenseless and wet pussy. ".....but of course, a welcome one~"  
Miyuki breathes heavily at this act. she is unable to do anything about this.   
in front of her eyes is the gigantic dick that stood like a tough indestructible pillar.  
it is the cock that pops her cherry, its the dick that torn off her hymen, its the penis that deflowers her yesterday.

the old man's cock grinds against Miyuki's ultra sensitive pussy, with each stroke made Miyuki's body convulse in pleasure.   
Miyuki's face stays emotionless, expressionless, while the old man is dominating her body. 

"you miss my cock,didn't you??"the old man remarked sinisterly near her ear"you dirty little whore....similar to your mother....!"

having enough of this, Miyuki glares back.

"who are you?"Miyuki asked rather menacingly"and how did you know my mother??"

the old man smirked sadistically as he lifts Miyuki's body up,moving her to sit on top of the old man throbbing, vigorous, thick cock's shaft. Miyuki's pussy lips as soon as it touched the old man's shaft throbs in pleasure as it starts to spew out more love juices like a waterfall. 

"lets just say i have been helping your family for generations...."the old man remarked to Miyuki, asserting his dominance on her just by his words"so....."

the old man then roughly thrusts his 22 inch thick cock balls deep into Miyuki. upon immediate insertion, Miyuki orgasms. in one thrust, the majestic cock penetrated pass her tight cervix and slams against her womb. it made a bulge on her stomach.  
her body convulses in pleasure madly as a puddle of love juice forms below her. her expressionless face only blushes heavily.

"kukuku~yesterday i popped your fragile hymen...."the old man remarked as he licks Miyuki's earlobe,and then at her nape"and this made you a slut,huh??"

"n...no,i-"

the old man began aggressively fucking the shit out of Miyuki's extremely tight,soft, tender and wet pussy. spreading her legs in the air as wide as possible. love juices sprays everywhere as the old man roughly fucks Miyuki like a wild animal.

Miyuki can only breathe heavily and gasp for air as the old man's cock is slamming against her womb and all of her g spot.   
Miyuki's clean, defenseless pussy is being penetrated and ravaged by the old man's savage dick.   
Miyuki didn't bother this again,because like yesterday, today is her safe day. 

"oooooh~!!!Uchida Miyuki!!!your recently deflowered pussy is the best~!!!!!!!!"the old man yelled out near Miyuki's ear. Miyuki orgasms non stop with each stroke of the cock inside of her.   
Miyuki is unable to think, with each orgasms she has her mind has turned blank. even Miyuki herself already lost track on how many times she orgasmed. 

Miyuki's ultra tight pussy coils itself around the old man's cock, making itself a tight fit.

"i'm going to make sure that your pussy will remember the shape of my cock~"the old man whispered to Miyuki with a sinister grin on his face"you wont even live a normal life after this...."

the old man seems to pull out from Miyuki's pussy, but halfway out,he thrusts it back in harshly,slamming against Miyuki's secret g spot.  
Miyuki's eyes widen, but, her face remains emotionless.

the old man chuckled, and then began to roughly fucks Miyuki in a hardcore way while still lifting her surprisingly light body in air as she experiences multiple strong orgasms. the old man's stamina is impressive, despite being roughly one and a half hours of fucking Miyuki's tenderized tight pussy, he hasn't show signs of cumming.

at this point, Miyuki's womb throbs, seemingly wanting to be filled up to the limit like yesterday.

"even your womb is already addicted to my semen,huh?!you shameless bitch!!"the old man sneered at Miyuki as he thrusts his hips against her, strongly slamming against her womb multiple times.

due to this, Miyuki almost passed out.

but,before she became unconscious,without a warning, the old man pulls out halfway...

and thrusts his pillar-like cock back inside of Miyuki, and cumming straight into her waiting womb.  
the semen count that is being shot up into Miyuki's embracing womb is worth the same as the last time. it fills her womb to the brim, pumping it with high quality superior semen.   
the old man chuckled, still sticking his mighty cock inside of Miyuki even after he has emptied all of the contents of his balls deep inside of Miyuki. 

"fufufu~thank you again for letting me use your pussy once more....see you next time..."then,he pulls out from Miyuki's pussy, letting a stream of cum to bursts out from Miyuki's pussy. and then, he drops her into a clean, dry ground, and walks away"....Uchida..."


End file.
